ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Jihad 2: Episode 3
Characters * Fan Ultras **Ultraman Sengoku: **Ultraman Zero Alter: **Ultraman Neo Neos: **Ultrawoman Justice: **Ultraman Inferno: **Ultraman Fuse: **Ultraman Flame: **Ultraman Legacy: **Ultraman Sect: **Ultraman Prince: * Fake Ultras ** Big Sua: Their leader, who is worshiped like a god. He holds a secret hidden from his minions. ** Geed: Created, seemingly, from an alternate Ultraman Geed, this pink, grey and dull silver version of Geed, is the second-in-command. ** Eh: A very boring Synthetic Ultra. ** Sci-Guy: A Synth Ultra in a lab coat. Appears to be their resident 'scientist'... ** Xenophobos: The resident Beast Master ** Dinosorry: Geed's 'brother', who is normally sealed away. ** Thunderbolt: Big Sua's bodyguard and rival with Geed for title of strongest warrior in the cult. ** Spine: An Ultra disliked by the other cult members. ** G-Rex: The only female member of the cult, she is also a competent warrior, often using weapons. Appears * Hurrinoid: * Alien Cibernetico: A cyborg alien mercenary. * Alien Kilat: An alien mercenary * Alien Baltan: Mercenaries hired by the Cult of Raptors. ** Warrior Class: A cyborg Baltan warrior, who seeks the SS Particles for his own designs. ** Mecha: A servant droid of his warrior master. Pending. Part 1 "So, just fire at the target...?" Spine asked. He stood at the end of a shooting range, beside him was Sci-Guy with numerous equipment, to monitor him, a purple, female Ultra with a kaiju skull on her head and shoulder. "Yes, Yes..." said Sci-Guy, barely noticing him. "Just don't shoot anything else, I haven't been able to regulate your power output..." "You sure that fault lies with you...?" said the purple Ultra. Sci-Guy stood up straight, with a sense of revelation. "Excellent point G-Rex. Spine fire, nowhere else but that target!" "Okay..." The spinosaur like spines on his back, crest and forearms all glowed as they gathered energy. He then put his arms in the L position, firing a beam down the firing range to the target, a circular force field, meant to with stand such pressure. Suddenly the entire base shook. "What was that...?!" He shouted as he turned around, forgetting to turn of his beam. It tore through wall as he turned around, Sci-Guy ducked, but G-Rex was not so lucky, being blown up, upon being hit in the face by the beam. It was only then in his shock that Spino deactivated his beam, placing his hands on his mouth in shock. "You..." said Sci-Guy, in shock "You imbecile, you idiot, you fool, you moron, you wingnut McSpazzatron!" "What, it was an accident..." "You're a walking accident you nitwit..." "It's not my fault, that...quake distracted me..." Sci-Guy roared, until he had a sense of realization. He tapped the symbol on his coat. "Status report..." "Base hull has been punctured by an unknown life form." "Location...?" Everyone but Big Sua, gathered around the meeting hall as Kosua played with the strange little creature. The large green upright dinosaur, wore a black leather jacket, was of a short stocky build with long pink locks. He resembled a cartoonish T-Rex only with arms a length to fit his body, and he seemed to fly about on a flaming ball of rock, talking in a strange language only Kosua seemed to understand. "What is that...?" asked Geed. "This is Hurrinoid, he's my friend...!" said Kosua. Hurrinoid said something only Kosua understood. "Why is he here...?" "Because he felt my sadness across the universe." Everyone looked at Kosua with a look of disbelief. "Well..." said Sci-Guy "Your friend somehow managed to pierce both our shields and the outer hull. Resulting in an accident..." "Where is G-Rex...?" "Spino shot her during an experiment destroying her immediately!" "WHAT?!" shouted everyone. "It was an accident...!" Spino said sheepishly, stepping away from the others. "How could you do this Spino?!?" Geed shouted "Yeah, she was the only Gir-" said Xenophobos before being cut off intentionally "The most beloved member of the circle!" shouted Sci-Guy. Kosua suddenly stood up and saluted, as Hurrinoid hid behind him. Everyone turned around and saw Big Sua, standing atop the flight of stairs. "All hail Big Sua...!" they shouted. "The minions of Sol have once again, interfered with our holy work. Until they are dealt with, all efforts to secure Super Energy are on hold..." "But sir...!" said Sci-Guy, only to be silence when Big Sua raised his hand. "I will speak to you in private. As for the others, I have a plan, to scheme to end out troubles once and for all. Thunderbolt, Spino, Geed and Xenophobos, you shall go to Earth. Eh, Kosua, Sci-Guy, you shall head to the third planet of PX-345 and meet with...employees of the Cult." "What of me...?" asked Sci-Guy "You and I have an important task to discuss." "Prince..." said Justice, she threw a stone, causing it to skip across the large lake of glowing blue water. The soil beneath her was reddish, rich in iron. Beside her were Sengoku, sitting with his legs crossed and meditating, Zero and Neos who sat on the edge of the lake, resting their feet in the water and finding it 'soothing', energizing them like their home world. "They sent 'Prince' of all people..." "What's wrong with him...?" asked Zero. "Prince is crazy!" "Greetings my fellow crusaders...!" Justice crushed the next rock in her hand, as Neos rubbed his eyes and Zero looked back. A silver, purple and gold Ultra came floating down. He resembled Ultraman king, but without a beard, a cape, of the two red crystals on his stomach. "The cosmic noble, Sol has sent me here bearing glad tidings for thee...!" "What does he want...?" Prince brought his arm from behind his back revealing several glowing cards, several of which flew into the hands of the others leaving Prince with one. "What are these...?" asked Zero "Uncertain, but Sol has stated that these will assist us in locating the enemy stronghold, allowing us to finally bring justice to these villains!" Zero leaned over to Neos "Why does he talk like that...?" he whispered. "You heard Justice, right?" was Neos' only response. Zero only sighed. It was then that an eyeball like construct appeared. "Wonderful..." said Tormin's voice "got you and my first attempt!" "What do you want...?" asked Justice, clearly annoyed. "I called to alert you to the several points of interest, locations were we have detected the enemy's unique energy!" "Oh...?" "Most wonderful...!" said Prince "Then let us tally-on and deal with the ruffians!" "Lord Sol has already decided your teams..." said Tormin "You four shall head to the locations marked on your cards. Legacy and his group are already headed elsewhere!" "Four...?" asked Prince leaning towards the eyeball. "Yes four, Lord Sol, has determined to send these four, you shall go to another location." "But not me, can you believe this insult..." said Prince. He turned around only to see the gusts of wind and dust the four left behind as they took of into the air. "Huh, well I shall be speaking to 'Lord' Sol about this..." "...I would advise against that, he is in a rather...sour mood at the moment." "Please I am the son of King, I am in no danger..." "Your 'parentage' is a moot point, disturb him and there will be pain. Besides he chose his teams with care." Part 2 "What a weird place...?" said Sect. Behind him walked Flame and Legacy. The three Ultra walked across a dead world, of rock and wind eroded mountains that served as makeshift skyscrapers. "I'm not detecting any sort of life here..." said Legacy, his eyes ceased their bright glow as he stopped scanning around. "Ah..." said Flame, as he clenched his fist, but you guys can feel it yes...?" "That beastly, monstrous killer intent...?" Sect replied "Yeah, it's rather hard to miss..." The three turned around and looked at the Kilat Alien atop the cliff side overlooking them, moving up and down, with anticipation. "Well...?!?" Legacy shouted. The Kilat alien pointed to his left and then to his right, and packs of Cyber Raptoroids appeared, teleporting in. Flame cracked his knocked, Legacy flicked his shoulder, and Sect rubbed his wrists. All three got ready, anticipating the battle. Then the Kilat alien roared, and the raptor robots and cyborgs charged down the cliff, running and jumping as the three Ultra charge them. "Where are we going...?" asked Zero. He flew behind the others, as they approached a planet. It was a green world, thought clearly too small to hold such an atmosphere. This fact was obvious to everyone. "Never saw a planet like this...wait this reminds me of something..." "Hush..." said Sengoku. They landed on the green world, and Sengoku took out his sword. Drawing it, he stabbed it into the ground, sending out a pulse of energy across the ground, causing the hologram to shimmer and be deconstructed into pink sparkling particles. "A hologram...?" asked Zero. "More than that..." said Neos "Everything here is technically real, it's just...it's materialized..." "What do you mean...?" "The Photonic Particles..." said Justice "They are attaching themselves to particles in the air, dust particles, and made them behave divorced from their natural characteristics. The solid light crystal materialize as a sort of programmable matter..." "Okay...that sounds..." "Like a robotic version of the Ultra Particles that animate our bodies, yes..." Zero suddenly understood. "This is their power, a synthetic...'us'..." "Honestly..." said Sengoku "I don't think this power was ever meant to mimic ours. It's like asking a machine to behave like an organic entity. Perhaps that is why you lot are so weak..." The hologram faded, the pink particles that made it collapsed into a sphere held by Sci-Guy, who was flanked by Geed, Eh, Xenophobos, and a mechanical Baltan. "Yes, I will admit..." said Sci-Guy, "In terms of physical ability, you lot outpace us for some reason." "It's not hard to understand. You are comparing the genuine articles to cheap knockoffs." Geed growled at them. "Perhaps, but we have made such leaps and bounds in my research. Gentlemen, take them down.." The four real Ultras took fighting stances and charged. Justice kicked at Eh, who dodged to the side, spun around and kicked. Justice caught his leg, and lifted him up and slammed him into the ground before kicking him away. While flying Eh fired a pink specium ray, which struck Justice, who, was somewhat surprised by the fact that the attack hurt. Eh got up, waved his arms about and made a 'wataaah' noise, to Justice's annoyance. Geed and Zero threw punches, each fist clashing with the other, in a burst of sparks. Both of them were stunned, with bent backwards before catching themselves. Zero came back to throw another punch but Geed, went a more direct route with a frontal kick, that hit Zero just under his color timer, knocking him back. Zero rolled and got to his knees and fired his Emerium ray. Geed jumped back, crossed his arms and shouted... "Wrecking Blade...Arc!" He swung his arms open releasing an arc energy. Zero stood up, and performed a spinning jump kick, his coated in energy, to splatter the arc before it could hit him. Geed landed and jumped again. "Wrecking Kick!" He shouted as he performed a literal 'flying' kick towards Zero, who countered with his own airborne kick, only his was covered in flames. Neos kneed Xenophobos in the chest, sending him rolling. Getting up in frustration, he placed one hand on the other, which was glowing, and swung it to the side, the light forming an energy whip which swung at Neos. Neos put his hands to his head and fired a beam from the gem on his forehead, knocking the whip away before he formed a buzzsaw of energy and threw it at Xeno. Xeno turned his whip into a blade and swung knocking away the blade, much to Neos' surprise. Sengoku, performed a downward strike, which the mecha baltan dodge, but turning to the side. He continued with a horizontal strike, which the machine caught in its claw and knocked away with its other arm, causing Sengoku to stumble back. He caught himself and ruched to attack with a stabbing attack, only for the machine to suddenly disappeared. Caught of guard, Sengoku barely had time to turn around and dodge the machine's eye beams with his sword. With that attacked stopped, Sengoku rushed forward and swung, only to hit nothing and be hit in the back by the heavy, powerful feet of the Baltan mecha. He was sent flying and rolled upon hitting the ground, putting up sword to block the blow. Beneath the two pincers, Sengoku found himself pinned down until he released his sword to deliver a charge punch to the guts. The machine stumbled back, and Sengoku rolled forward with his sword, with an upper strike and downward strike, but only the first one hit. Within the flurry of sparks, the machine baltan disappeared, and Sengoku took a fighting stance, as it began to appear and disappear all around him. Justice and Eh grabbed, arms locked and forcing each other about, until Justice threw him off. In response, he cartwheeled, and turned and faced her as she fire energy blast from her hand. Eh, wiped his hands across in front of him. His palms were glowing and the pink like became a pink construct in the air, a screen, but more pink particles had appeared out of thin air to reinforce it, block her attack. Then Eh began to swing his arms about, still making that noise from cheap Kung Fu flicks with the bad dubbing. The particles from his shield and even more from thin air gathered into a large ball he was forming. In response Justice charged her Dagrium Ray, using her arms and forehead crystal, and fired with a double punch motion. At the same time Eh pushed his giant ball of energy, which flew at her, gathering more particles and it tore through her beam. Seeing the writing on the wall, Justice crossed her arms, as the ball struck her, in a large burst of particles that sent her flying backwards. "Impossible..." she said as she got up "You imitations are not that strong..." Eh just puffed out his chest, in a sign of arrogant confidence. Justice looked around, all the others were having difficulty with their opponents, some how Xenophobos was a match for Neos, 'Xenophobos', she remembered how he ran upon seeing her power, and Neos was no weakling. Then she spied Sci-Guy up on the cliff, taking notes via the holographic screen and keyboard his blaster was projecting. Her eyes zoomed in on the screen and the imagery it was showing, and then she understood...which was when Eh hit her with a beam, again knocking her down. Part 3 Sect clotheslined a cyber raptor, breaking its neck and the two fell to the ground, before getting up and back kicking another in the face sending it flying back into the other. Sect then took up the down beast, and used it to swat others. Legacy had transformed as he back flipped, gaining Seven's beam lamp and crest. Drawing his eyeslugger he threw it, controlling it was instinctual psychic control to slaughter a large number of them. Flame on the other hand, threw a punch at the Kilat Alien, and only hit open space, as the alien disappeared. Looking around for it, he did not notice the pack of cyborg raptor kaiju which pounced on him, pinning him down and burying him beneath their number, that was until a red glow shined from beneath them and a pulse of red energy tore them apart as Flame stood up roaring. "Where are you, you..." purple energy blasts struck him in his back, and he looked around to see nothing, only for the alien to appear before him and knock him down with another set of blasts. The alien chuckled. "Foolish Ultra, this place shall be your doom!" Flame got up. "Try coming over here and trying that! Or are you too weak to throw a bunch...?" The alien was silent, and then it roared, charging Flame who, in turn, charged him. Both combatants landed their punches square in the other's face, stunning both of them. Sect tossed away the raptor, having broken its neck with a headlock and a chop to the neck. He the reached for the sky, firing a white orb that came down as a beam of light, his body absorb and materialized as a set of armor, covering his eyes, and much of his upper body. He then emitted a blade of energy from his bracer and began slicing into the mechanical beasts. "This is odd..." said Sect. "Why do you say that...?" Legacy asked. He now bore Jack's markings and was using the Ultra Lance as a makeshift blade, slicing through his enemies. "These things are without number, but...they hardly seem a threat, it as if they are just being pumped out for quantity, not quality." "Why does it matter...?" "Against a group of Ultras like us, at this number, even the other group, they must've known by now this would not be enough, my instincts tell me, this...this is not what it seems." None of the Ultras seemed to notice, they were too busy fighting to notice the dead and dying on the battlefield being teleported away. Said corpses were scurried across the stars to the innards of the Cult's lair and deposited before Kosua, who was strapped to a sort of table, convulsing every time a new corpse was brought in, his eyes glowing black. Before him was some sort of machine, a gun, or an extractor, while Big Sua, Thunderbolt and Sci-Guy were around him. "How did we never notice this before...?" Big Sua asked. "Perhaps because it automatically erases itself from our memory, overtime..." said Sci-Guy. His leader looked at him. "It i the only thing I can think of, and Memory Proofing is proven phenomenon. Even he doesn't remember this power..." "And you're certain it's Super Energy...?" "Indeed, it's reality warping property is noted. Now we just wait, until the fools produce enough corpses for us to fully charge the device." Flame roared as he threw a flame covered punch, one after the other, but the Kilat alien kept disappearing, teleporting all over, all around him, countering with fireballs. "Darn dirty alien, stand and fight like a man..!" A fireball struck him in the back. "I prefer to fight like an 'alien'...!" "What does that even mean..." said Sect, as he broke a Cyber Raptor's neck as he slammed it into another. "Kisama!!!" Flame shouted, gaining the attention of his teammates. He keeled over, clenching his hands into fists, as flames erupted all over his body. "Is he..." asked Legacy, now in an Ace form, he used a variant of the Ultra Guillotine to slice several of the raptors apart. "Yes..." said Sect. Flame stood up roaring with a fiery aura, and proceeded to start punching any random Cyber Raptor nearby. "Should we...?" asked Legacy. "Yes..." The two Ultra flew up and away, as Flame continued his rampage, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the Kilat Alien. "It seems your friends have abandoned you..." he snickered with a disembodied voice "So much for you Ultras and your 'bonds'." "Runaway...?" said Flames as he snapped a raptor's neck with a punch, stupid bug eyed monster, they know not to get in my way...!" "Hah...!" he said appearing in the air above him "What can you do alone? Beasts, devour him...!" The remaining Cyber Kaiju charged and leaped at Flame, who bent over crossing his arm and then stood up swinging them open. From the distance, Legacy and Sect could see the bright burst of energy from Flame's variant of the Ultra Dynamite. 'Wretch..." said the Kital Alien, his body was injured as he stood in the newly formed crater, with Flame at the epicenter. "Heh, not my fault you thought I was just a hot-headed idiot..." he said with a smug tone. "Maybe, but now..." Ring of golden light cam down and held him "What, fools I will..." He tried to teleport, but failed. "What...?!" "Sorry..." said Legacy in his Ultraman based form...which looked just like his base form, and next to sect "But unless you're at least as strong as a Zetton don't bother trying to escape." Flame's arms glowed with energy, when he put them in an L shaped position. "Flamium Beam...!" he shouted as he fired his beam, striking the Kilat Alien, who fell and exploded. "The Kilatian has been defeated..." Sci-Guy said, looking at his computer tablet. "This is not enough..." said Big Sua, raging. "Even we simply send the Cyber Raptors, I highly doubt they won't figure out what we're doing..." "You give them too much credit, my Lord..." said Thunderbolt. "We'll go..." said Geed. The three turned to see Geed, with Dinosorry behind him, acting almost like a cat, or perhaps a dog, on all fours and scratching himself using Geed's leg. "Why is that thing out...?" "My brother is calm so long as I am near, together we shall bring you the corpses you need." "Very well..." Said Big Sua "Sci-Guy, send them on their way...!" Sci-Guy pressed a button, and the shimmer effect of teleportation surrounded the two, which was when Kosua, convulsed, a pulse of black energy escaped his eyes, and surrounded the room. just before the two disappeared. "What was that...?" "I...don't know..." said Sci-Guy, perhaps this energy is very difficult for him contain, hence why it seems to cause him problems. If only I could figure out why he generates this energy and no one else. Lord Sua you would have the power you so rightfully deserve." "Indeed. No matter, soon enough sovereignty of this galaxy, no, universe shall be mine!" Part 4 "Where did Geed go...?" asked Sengoku as he locked blades with the Mechanical Baltan. "Oh don't worry about him..." said Xenophobos. He landed beside the two and swung his energy whip at Sengoku. Fortunately Justice caught it, and stomped on it sending his flying towards her, to a frontal kick that sent him flying back. "Grrr...why are you so strong, you're a girl...!" "I'm an Ultra Crusader, if being so weak bothers you...perhaps you should try cooking..." Justice replied with a smug tone. Xenos' response was great rage and anger as he turned his whip into a blade and charged her. Suddenly Zero's blade flew in and sliced his blade in half. Xeno turned just in time to block Zero's beam, from his forehead, with what remained of his arm blade, the burst of energy sending him flying backwards. The two charged him, when the Mechanical Baltan suddenly appeared before them, firing bolts of energy that knocked them back, before it turned and swatted Sengoku's energy slash with its own blade. In the distance Neos held Eh in a headlock watching the other battle. "Yeah, perhaps I should be helping them..." he mused out loud. "Hey, I'm not finished with you yet!" Eh protested. "Yes, well, I'm tired of you." Neos gave him an uppercut to the face that put him on the ground. He was passed out, and Neos suddenly felt something, he pulled out the card, which was glowing brightly but was too distracted by that when he saw Eh teleport away, it was too late. It was then he realized what the cards were for. He turned and threw his card, and it moved, as if by its own discretion, arc and striking the mechanical Baltan on its back. It stumbled, and with its blade locked with Sengoku's, that stun left it open to being kicked back and slashed across the chest. Sparks flew as it stumbled back, and Sengoku charged forward to deliver a downward strike. However, all he hit was the ground, but he noticed something, an emerald glow, which his Ultra senses quickly grasped. With that, he stabbed his blade backwards to his side, striking the machine as it appeared behind him, piercing its gut. With a horizontal slash, he tore open its side, leaving it to stumble back. Clearly distress, the machine disappeared, again leaving a behind a green shine. "Huh...so that's what the cards are for..." Sengoku mused to himself. At that moment, Eh and Xeno were thrown on a pile of rocks, but their opponents. Justice, Neos, and Zero stepped forward, beside Sengoku. "Well, I think this marks the end for you guys..." said Neos "I think its about time you surrender." Zero continued. "Sengoku...what was that...?" Justice said, completely separate from the conversation of the two "How did you figure out how to track that Baltan machine?" "I know what to do now." he said. It was at the moment several beams struck them, knocking them back, or onto their backs. All them looked up to the cliff, where Geed and his brother stood. "Who is that...?" "That's Geed..." said Neos. "I know, I meant the one beside him that looks similar..." "He brought out Dinosorry...?" said Eh "Is he crazy...?" "Brother..." Geed said "The three on the left are yours." Dinosorry, who was practically on all fours stood up and keeled over with his legs apart, and roared, as his eye turned bright red. With practically no warning, he had flown down the distance and was delivering bicycle kicks into Zero's chest, knocking him on the ground. Upon landing on his feet, he turned and jumped over Sengoku's sword swing, delivering a double kick to Justice's face before he rolled and turned around back to the red Ultra, firing eyes beams. Despite blocking with his blade, Sengoku was put on the ground, beside Justice, as Neos was running towards them, only to hit from behind by Geed's flying kick. "Your fight is with me..." Geed said "Your friends will have to deal with my brother on their own." Neos looked back to see Dinosorry, flipping, holding Justice's head between his feet and Sengoku's head locked in his arms. The two were sent spinning into the air, slamming into the ground, while Sorry hit it and rolled onto a kneeling position, at which point he struck Zero with his eye beams, as the young Ultra came help his friends. Neos turned around, and kick, countering Geed's who then followed up with a punch, which Neos also countered. The two began to trade blows, before Neos locked his arm in his armpit. To counter Geed jumped, flying the two of the into the side of the cliff, where they began to grapple. Sengoku charged Dinosorry, blade erect at his side, and slashed at him. However, the dinosaur, Ultra hybrid, countered with a punch. His fist was covered with an aura, nothing strange for an Ultra, but Sorry's aura immediately morphed into the head of a meat eating dinosaur, the jaws catching the blade. While Sengoku was left shocked by this, he continued his attack, with a charge kick, which also generated the same phenomenon. Sengoku was sent flying back, by a combination of Dinosorry's natural strength, the destructive effect of the aura, and the force of the bite. Justice fired a beam from her fist, while Zero fired a beam from his forehead, both attacks where caught in Dinosorry's hands, coated in his aura, and protected by dinosaur head energy gauntlets, that caught and contained the energy in their jaws, before Dinosorry threw the spheres of energy to the side where they exploded behind him. "What..." said Zero "Why did they wait so long to bring him out?!" Dinosorry roared, and something peculiar happened, all of the raptoroids around them began to fall and collapse as ribbon of orange energy flowed from them, orange ribbons with black particles, which gathered as an orb above Dinosorry and flowed into his eyes and color timer. He then took a fighting stance and roared. "Oh...that's why, he takes away their normal troops." Part 5 Atop the cliff, Neos grabbed Geed's fist, redirecting it over his head, and moving behind the Fake Ultra to deliver a back kick to his back. Geed stumbled away and turned around and stomped his foot into the ground, causing several rocks and boulders to fly up. "Wrecking Rock...!" he shouted over and over as he swung his arms, throwing more and more rocks at Neos, who countered with punches and chops, shattering the boulders. "Wrecking Knee...!" he shouted as he flew forward with a knee strike, catching Neos off guard and hitting him in the chest. Neos hit the ground on his back and rolled, get up to one knee down. "Were it not for you, we would've finished Sparkling Impact by now...!" Geed roared "and all would've been right with the world as the gospel of Sua-" "Yeah, yeah..." Neos interrupted "Your boss wants to take over the world, and needs super energy to do it, we figured out that much already, what I don't get, is why you keep shouting out your attacks...!" Geed was silent. "Shut up...!" he practically screamed as he charged Neos. Sengoku blocked Dinosorry's eye beams with his sword, being pushed back, despite his attempts to hold his ground. The attack was cut off, when Zero fired a beam from his forehead, striking the fake ultra in his shoulder. The draconian Ultra hybrid flipped into the air and landed on his feet, crossing his arm to block Justice's beam, which pushed him back. "Dang it...!" she said "Why is he so much...stronger than the others...?" "Because..." said Sengoku, taking a brief moment to scan his blade "unlike the 'Fakes' is he really trying to imitate someone else? No. This beast, half dressed in the shape of an Ultra, it is it's own thing, it's own entity. You sense it yes, the bond between it and Geed, I assume they are brothers, and it would not surprise me if he is the only reason they can control it. I can hardly imagine this thing being held in a cage, literal or mental." "Yet Geed has it on its leash...?" said Zero "Leave it to them, to use the bonds between brothers...as a leash." Dinosorry roared and charged them as Neos and Geed clashed, pushing against each other's shoulder, as they tackled each other, but Geed, he turned to towards Sengoku, obviously hearing what he had said. This was enough, enough for Neos to grab and throw him, slamming down on his back. "Wrecking Knee...!" Geed shouted, as he lifted his body up by the back, to kneed Neos in the face. All this amounted to was Neos releasing him to block the attack. Neos stumbled back, and Geed got up. "Did you learn nothing?" Geed was silent "You know what...I think I did actually." "Oh, and what was that...?" "You shall see, if you survive here." His arm blades charged "Wrecking Blade...!" he charged. "I have an idea..." said Sengoku. Beside him the other Ultras stood keeled over, with an object to prop up on like Sengoku. "Which of you is skilled in Ultra Kineses...?" "Not what we call it back home..." said Zero "But I have some training..." "Good, Justice, keep that thing busy, Zero, support her..." "And what are you going to do?!" Justice exclaimed. "I will..." Dinosorry landed in front of them "Finish this." Sengoku raised his blade which was charged with light, and brought it down to the ground. "Ugh..." Justice groan before charging. Zero got in front of Sengoku as the swordsman began moving his blade to the side. Zero raised his arms to the side, and clenched his fists drawing them into his sides, as particles of light gathered on his protectors. He then crossed his arms in front of his forehead, pointing the middle and index fingers as he strength his hands forward, firing a beam from his forehead. This beam, sped forward and split into ribbons of energy the arced around Justice and flowed into her color timer, recharging her. Dino had jumped forward and kicked at Justice, who blocked the energy dinosaur head, with a fist coated in energy, and countered with a charged arm to the chest. Dino stumbled, and that was enough for Justice to grab him by the shoulders, shake him about and them toss him into the distance. She now had enough time to charge her beam, having realized something, Dino either couldn't or did not know how to fly. Perhaps he did, or perhaps his raptorian DNA did not allow whatever part of his Ultra anatomy responsible for that, to survive, regardless, she fired her beam expecting him to be helpless. Instead, he fired his eyes beams, softening the beam's impact. Out of the smoke he fell, steaming from the blow, but otherwise fine. He landed on all fours and turned towards her, and roared, before running. He ran on all fours and then on his front legs, roaring with a maddened rage, desiring vengeance for the pain. He came upon Justice, flipping upward and swiping at her, only for her to take of into the air, revealing Zero who outstretched his hands, causing him to stop in the middle of the air. Something was holding him, something he could not understand, for his primitive, beastial mind, did not immediately grasped psychic fields. Justice came down beside him, and also used her mental powers to hold him, as Zero moved to the side revealing that Sengoku had been drawing a circle of light with his blade. Finished he held his sword upward to his side, charging it with energy and slashed, firing an energy slash that went through the circle. It was amplified, transformed from a simple slash of energy, into something close to a beam, which struck Dinosorry, sending him flying backward and skidding on the ground. "No...!" shouted Geed. He was locked in a wrestling match, completely backing the other fight, when he sense his brother's defeat. He immediately shook of his enemy to jumped backwards, covering a massive distance by flying and landing next to his brother. Dinosorry laid at the end of a trench, seemingly fine except that his eyes were off. Geed knelt before him and propped him up against his knee. "Brother...!" Geed shouted "Brother...!" Dino's eyes turned back on, a tear across his chest opened up, allowing pink particles to bubble up as his color timer exploded. "You monsters, you will-" Geed shouted as his eyes turned red with rage. "Stop..." said Dinosorry, to the surprise of everyone. "Brother..." "This is not their fault...!" "They killed you...!" "They should never have been my enemy, this is 'his' fault..." "Whose, I will kill him!" "Big Sua..." "That's impossible, Lord Sua, created us!" "Lord Sua? He created nothing, he stole, twisted and perverts all he can get his hands on for his own twisted desires, that is how we came to be, take my power, absorb my memories, and see what it was, that made him silence me with madness." "Brother...?" Light began to spin around them, they were being called back. Before the Ultras could respond they were gone, and back in the main hall. "Unexpected..." said Big Sua, "I was sure Dinosorry would've been able to produce enough energy for the project." "Yes, very disappointing..." said Sci-Guy, "Still there are other planets we can simply destroy to generate the needed Edge Energy." "No doubt, but I would have preferred a method that dealt with our immediate enemy, sooner rather than later." Geed was taken back by the lack of care given to one of their fallen. The other warriors appeared, all the other Fake Ultras sent out, who came back battered and beaten. It was only now that Geed noticed how little Sua seemed to care about their pain and injuries. He looked at his brother, his eyes and color timer had gone dark, but fossilization had not occurred yet, there was still a spark. He placed his hands on his brother's color timer. "So what now...?" asked Zero. "No idea..." said Sengoku. Suddenly with out warning, the remaining green cards emerged from their owner's color timers and merged together forming a portal. "I guess that answers that..." said Justice, who walked through it, the others following. Inside they came to a pocket dimension, a void of green swirling energy, where they met the other team. "Oh, cool, you guys are here...!" said Flame. "Domo..." said Sengoku. "So what now...?" asked Zero, who suddenly noticed that his injuries were healing and his constitution was being restored. "We wait..." said Sect "From what I can gather this pocket dimension is attuned to the frequency of their matter stream..." "Meaning...?" said Zero "That it's a tracer, this place is a link to where they are teleporting too!" As if in response an exit opened. The Utra walked out to a stunned Sua and frightened Fake Ultras, surprised by their arrival. "What the..." said Sengoku, upon noticing the machine Kosua was strapped to. "Heh..." said Big Sua, trying to retake control of the situation "I'm impressed you fools managed to find your way here. But let's be honest, you cannot defeat us in the heart of our power, you will be-" A clawed Ultranoid hand tore through his chest. Pink particles bubbled out and pink bolts jumped about, but mechanical parts had been pushed out his body. Jittering in a mechanical fashion, Sua looked back at Geed. "Why..." "My brother's last gift, his memories...his power, his ambition, I know what you are 'Big' Sua, a small thing trying to stand with giants." Geed pulled out his hand, taking with him a reactor, a cannister which he crushed, releasing pink particles that he absorbed, transforming the rest of his body, blackening it, as the pink energy turned to a reddish orange, like the energy his brother absorbed from the Raptoroids. He suddenly became akin to Belial in appearance, but with Pink markings instead of red one, and keeping his original forms eyes and color timer. The patch on his body, the thing he wore on his elbows and legs, popped off as he roared in triumph. "Sua is dead, all hail Dino Geed!"Category:Dino Jihad 2 Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Episodes